


Первый снег

by triskelos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Автор: triskelosФандом: Merlin BBCБета: GeronejaБаннер: ТавиПейринг: Артур/МерлинРейтинг: ROST: Долго не могла подобрать к фику ни одной песни, но в итоге остановилась на The Weepies
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

В тот вечер Моргана была красива, как никогда. Гвиневер полтора часа укладывала ее волосы, переплетая пряди золотыми лентами, и теперь с восторгом наблюдала за хозяйкой из-за портьеры.

Возможно, подействовали зелья Гайеса, и ее наконец-то перестали мучить кошмары, возможно, первый снег поднял ей настроение, но Моргану было просто не узнать. Впервые за время, проведенное в Камелоте, Мерлин видел, как она танцует, смеется и шутит, искренне получая от этого удовольствие. Утер не мог оторвать от нее восхищенного взгляда. Как, впрочем, и Артур, хотя в его взгляде восхищения не было. Он почему-то с каждым мгновением становился все мрачнее.

Наполняя кубок принца, Мерлин незаметно наклонился к его уху:

\- Все в порядке?

\- Все в порядке… кто?! – Артур поднял на него тяжелый взгляд.

\- Все в порядке, сир? – Мерлин иронически приподнял бровь и поставил кувшин на стол.

\- А каким образом это касается тебя, бестолочь? – Артур нахмурился и залпом осушил кубок. Волшебник равнодушно пожал плечами и, налив ему еще вина, направился к двери. Но любопытство было куда сильнее.

\- Кто-то сегодня встал не с той ноги? – сочувствующе улыбнулась Гвиневер, наблюдавшая всю сцену издалека. – Это он, наверное, из-за леди Морганы.

\- Почему?

\- Ну, - Гвен мечтательно закатила глаза. – Он ее любит, а она его не замечает…

\- Кхм… Когда это она его не замечала? – усмехнулся Мерлин. Гвен была невозможно романтичной, и его это почему-то забавляло. – Нет, моя дорогая Гвиневер, здесь явно что-то другое…

В противоположном конце зала Артур откинулся на спинку трона, угрюмо рассматривая стену напротив.

***

Он ушел с приема раньше всех. Мерлин едва успел догнать его на темной лестнице, освещенной лишь несколькими факелами.

\- Артур, серьезно, что-то случилось?

\- Да когда же ты от меня отцепишься?- неожиданно мягко пробормотал принц, немного не твердо выговаривая слова. – Ну что, не могу я иногда быть не в настроении? Или и это мне по статусу не положено?!

Он пошатнулся и оперся рукой о стену. Мерлин придержал его за плечи. Он подозревал, что Артур не так пьян, как кажется, просто действие вина усилило плохое настроение, испортившее ему весь вечер.

\- Когда ты просто не в настроении, ты кричишь на всех подряд и заставляешь меня по двадцать раз переделывать любую работу. А такого я еще не видел.

\- Я тебе плохо объяснил – не твоего ума дело! Иди, все, свободен до завтра, - Артур пнул ногой дверь своей комнаты и, сделав несколько неуверенных шагов, растянулся на кровати.

\- Ну что вы, сир! А как же мои обязанности? – издевательски вздохнул Мерлин и привычными движениями стянул с него сапоги, один за другим.

\- Да какие к черту обязанности?! – простонал Артур и мотнул головой, когда Мерлин попытался снять с шеи тяжелую цепь с медальоном.

\- Почетные! – съязвил волшебник и, оставив всякие попытки, присел на край кровати. В любое другое время его ждал бы неминуемый подзатыльник, но Артуру сейчас было не до воспитания излишне фамильярных слуг.

Он приподнялся на локтях и дернул Мерлина за рукав.

\- Как ты думаешь, - уже немного тверже начал он. – Как ты думаешь, Моргана красивая?

\- Что? – удивленно моргнул тот. До этого принц ни разу не интересовался его мнением ни по одному вопросу. Да и особого интереса к Моргане не проявлял. – Конечно, красивая. Особенно сегодня. Все только на нее смотрели.

Артур откинулся на кровати и, прикрыв глаза ладонью, застонал.

\- Так ты из-за этого сегодня такой мрачный? – удивился Мерлин. – Брось, никто из них ее не интересует. Только ты.

Здесь он немного покривил душой, но еще сильнее расстраивать Артура сегодня не хотелось. К тому же постоянное напряжение между ней и Утером ему вполне могло просто почудиться.

\- Вот именно! Все смотрели… - пробормотал Артур. – А она и правда красивая. Очень красивая. Почему же тогда мне… Ну, совсем. Почему не она… - он вдруг запнулся.

\- Что? – удивленно переспросил Мерлин. - Что – не она?

\- Просто – не она, - Артур открыл глаза и с непонятной злостью взглянул на Мерлина.

Тот не успел ничего толком понять. Рука Артура вдруг смяла рубашку на его животе, царапнув кожу сквозь ткань, и Мерлин оказался лежащим на нем, лицом к лицу. Сильные пальцы скользнули по затылку волшебника, притягивая его ближе, и к его губам прижались сухие губы Артура. Поцелуй был абсолютно неожиданным, но оттого еще более ошеломляющим, и Мерлин ответил на него без лишних размышлений, только ощутив нежное прикосновение чужого языка. Артур удивленно застонал и Мерлин почувствовал дрожь, прошедшую по его телу.

Губы Артура были немного неловкими и терпковатыми от вина, но целоваться он определенно умел. И у Мерлина голова пошла кругом от того, насколько нежно и мягко он посасывал его губы, обводя их языком, стараясь углубить поцелуй. Пальцы Артура выводили круги на его пояснице, постепенно поднимаясь выше, под рубашку, позвонок за позвонком – лаская, царапая, все крепче прижимая к себе.

Нельзя сказать, что Мерлин никогда не думал об Артуре. Принц был язвительным, высокомерным, колючим… Но, вместе с тем, нежным, нетерпеливым, настойчивым, красивым, даже очень… И да, целоваться он действительно умел. К тому же, он так дрожал под ним от одного только поцелуя, от простых прикосновений, что у Мерлина все окончательно спуталось в голове.

Усилием воли он заставил себя остановиться и прижался лбом ко лбу Артура, пытаясь немного прийти в себя. Нет, так нельзя. По крайней мере, не сегодня. Нужно, чтобы они оба понимали, что происходит. Нужно взять себя в руки...

\- Я сейчас… хорошо? Только окно закрою… - прошептал он на ухо Артуру и, не удержавшись, на мгновение прижался губами к его виску.

Дыхание Артура стало еще более тяжелым и хриплым. Он с трудом сглотнул и кивнул, взгляд все еще блуждал по губам Мерлина.

Тяжелая створка окна поддавалась с трудом, и Мерлину пришлось голыми руками счищать снег с подоконника. Двор был весь засыпан белыми хлопьями, и ночь от этого казалась еще светлее. Он на секунду замер, любуясь отсветами факелов на каменных стенах замка, и приложил холодные руки к щекам. Нет, в такую красивую ночь нельзя просто остановиться, просто уйти. Он машинально облизал губы, и еще сильнее почувствовал вкус губ Артура. К черту все!

Он склонился над кроватью, и только усмехнулся – Артур уже спал, разметавшись на покрывале.


	2. Chapter 2

Первая снежка попала Мерлину прямо в макушку, и холодный снег комьями посыпался за воротник. Он обернулся, и вторая незамедлительно полетела ему в лоб. Гвен, ехидно прищурившись, как раз лепила следующую. Несмотря на ранний час, по улицам уже сновали торговцы, а солнце слепило глаза в полную силу, отражаясь в засыпавшем весь Камелот снегу.

\- Э, кто же нападает на безоружного человека, да еще и с занятыми руками? – возмутился Мерлин и постарался как можно аккуратнее оставить ведра с водой на снег – и так уже третий поход за водой, да еще и после бессонной ночи.

Еще одна снежка тут же ударила его в плечо.

\- Ну что, руки свободны? – рассмеялась Гвен и наклонилась за новым снарядом. – Защищайтесь, рыцарь!

На это раз Мерлин успел первым и Гвен, завизжав, принялась быстро стряхивать снег с волос.

От легкого мороза снег клеился плохо, но их это не останавливало – они швыряли друг в друга снег пригоршнями, хохоча и дурачась, как дети. Проходящие мимо люди, случайно попавшие на линию огня, почему-то не разделяли восхищения сражающихся первым снегом и старались побыстрее завернуть за угол.

Мерлин довольно быстро одержал в сражении убедительную победу, оттеснив Гвиневер к колонне.

\- Сдаешься? – спросил он, целясь в нее еще одним снежным шаром.

\- Ничья! Согласна на ничью! – с трудом выдавила Гвен, не прекращая смеяться.

Мерлин опустил руку и тут же пожалел об этом. Гвен мгновенно швырнула в него снежку, которую до того прятала за спиной, и юркнула за угол дома.

\- Никакой ничьи! Пленных не брать! – угрожающе крикнул он, завернул за угол… и на полном ходу врезался в Артура.

\- Я вижу, что вы, как всегда, с наибольшей пользой проводите время, - язвительно заметил принц, отряхивая плащ от снежных хлопьев. – Гвен, если не ошибаюсь, леди Моргана тебя ждала еще час назад.

Гвен за его спиной хлопнула себя по лбу, и, схватив корзину, побежала через двор ко входу в башню. Артур повернулся к Мерлину

\- Во сколько ты должен являться ко мне по утрам? Провалы в памяти? – в своей обычной манере начал он, глядя, тем не менее, куда угодно, только не на Мерлина.

\- Я как раз шел… - начал было Мерлин. – Только воду сначала…

\- Кхм… - Артур скептически покосился на его покрытую снегом куртку. – Воды ты действительно собрал предостаточно. Идем.

\- Куда? А вода? – удивился Мерлин.

Артур посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного. То есть, как обычно.

\- Воду оставь себе, я на нее не претендую. Мне нужно к Гаюсу, за воском для доспехов

Мерлин, тяжело вздохнув и вспомнив недобрыми словами Артура, Гвен, снег и бессонную ночь, поднял ведра с земли. Заснуть он сегодня смог только под утро - несколько часов подряд ворочался на своей узкой кровати, прокручивая все события вечера. И стоило только сомкнуть веки, как перед глазами появлялся Артур, растрепанный и с немного припухшими от поцелуев губами.

\- Да, Мерлин, и еще… - сказал Артур, шедший у него за спиной.

Мерлин обернулся и тут же получил снежкой прямо в лицо.

\- Прости, но такая возможность редко выпадает… - принц ехидно усмехнулся и отряхнул руку от снега.

***

\- Гаюса нет, я забыл совсем… – Мерлин поднял со стола записку и протянул ее Артуру. – Он собирался к озеру, какие-то растения собирать. Говорил, что их нужно искать после того, как снег выпадет.

Артур раздраженно пробежал взглядом по листу. Казалось, что его недавнее вполне хорошее настроение осталось за дверью.

\- Тогда он должен был для меня оставить воск, я его еще неделю назад просил, - хмуро сказал он, не глядя на Мерлина. – Ну, что стоишь?

Волшебник пожал плечами и загремел склянками на столе. Артур, когда был не в духе, утомлял его еще сильнее, чем обычно. Особенно сейчас, когда пытался грубостью отвлечь его внимание от более важных вопросов. Нужная банка нашлась быстро, и Мерлин протянул ее принцу. Тот взял ее двумя пальцами, преувеличено брезгливо заглянув внутрь.

\- Еще чего-нибудь, сир? – подчеркнуто спокойно спросил Мерлин. – Если нет, то я буду в ваших покоях через пятнадцать минут и сразу же приступлю к исполнению своих обязанностей.

И, не оборачиваясь, поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату. Неубранная кровать, разбросанная одежда – как раз будет, чем заняться. Выполнять поручения принца он, мягко говоря, не спешил.

Взбивая подушку и разравнивая одеяло, он опять вспомнил вчерашний вечер. Видимо, перестать думать об этом будет не так просто, как казалось. Артур ведь никогда не производил впечатления… Никогда не давал ему понять… Не удивительно, что Мерлин оказался немного не готов ни к такому повороту событий, ни к тому, насколько мягкие у Артура губы…

Мерлин тряхнул головой, отгоняя совсем не нужные сейчас мысли. Затем накрыл постель покрывалом, присел на корточки и пошарил рукой под кроватью. Книгу он обычно прятал не очень хорошо, за что неоднократно получал от Гаюса. И сейчас рука сразу же наткнулась на старинный переплет.

Иногда Мерлину казалось, что книга его чувствует. Это, конечно, было полной ерундой, но он мог поклясться, что под кожаной обложкой пульсирует магия – настоящая, древняя, отзывающаяся на его прикосновение. Он перевернул несколько страниц, любуясь каллиграфически выведенными буквами. Жаль, что некоторые проблемы магия решить не в силах.

Взгляд Артура он почувствовал лопатками и, мгновенно сунув книгу под кровать, вскочил на ноги. Принц, нахмурившись, стоял в дверном проеме. Мерлин постарался придать лицу как можно более спокойное выражение, отчаянно надеясь, что книгу он не заметил. Он мысленно пообещал позже надавать самому себе подзатыльников – как можно было не заметить, то входная дверь не хлопнула?

\- Я думаю, нам нужно поговорить, - Артур сделал несколько шагов и застыл на середине комнаты.

Мерлин понял, что еще секунда, и его натянутые до предела нервы с треском порвутся.

\- О чем?

\- О вчерашнем вечере, - Артур повернулся к нему, на мгновение заглянув в глаза, и сразу же отвел взгляд.

Мерлин вздохнул с облегчением. Артур книгу не видел, ничего не скажет отцу и их с Гаюсом не сожгут на главной площади. Отвернувшись, чтобы скрыть неуместную улыбку, он аккуратно прикрыл дверь. У них с Гаюсом были прекрасные отношения, но описывать некоторые подробности своей жизни он ему не собирался.

\- О чем именно? - он повернулся к принцу, все еще сияя, как новая монетка.

Выражение лица Артура было просто непередаваемым.

\- О чем? – спросил Мерлин еще раз, искренне наслаждаясь недоумением Артура. – О банкете? О танцах? О том, что новый повар готовит лучше, чем предыдущий? О послах из Аль…

\- Заткнись! – прошипел Артур. Удивительно, но еще вчера Мерлин даже не знал, насколько он ему нравится сердитым. – Прекрати валять дурака! Сам прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я говорю! И если расскажешь об этом хоть одной живой душе..!

\- Расскажу о чем? – Мерлин не сдержал улыбки и подумал, что вот сейчас Артур его точно прибьет. – О том, как ты целуешься? Или о том, что, если знать, где у тебя на шее одна точка, вот эта, за ухом, то можно заставить тебя… - он не договорил. Сильная рука сжала его горло, пригвоздив Мерлина к двери.

\- Если ты сейчас же не замолчишь…! – угрожающе начал Артур, но Мерлин даже и не думал замолкать.

\- Или ты боишься, что я расскажу о том, что если бы ты вчера не уснул, то одними поцелуями бы этот вечер не закончился?

Артур сжал его горло сильнее, и замолчать все-таки пришлось. Его глаза потемнели от ярости.

\- Да, - очень тихо и четко проговорил он, и впервые за все утро посмотрел Мерлину в глаза. – Именно этого я и боюсь. Потому что ты ни черта не понимаешь и не поймешь. И, очевидно, язык за зубами держать не… - он сбился с мысли, потому что в этот момент Мерлин попытался что-то сказать, и мышцы его шеи напряглись под рукой Артура.

Словно опомнившись, тот слегка ослабил хватку, но отпускать явно не собирался.

\- Неправильная постановка вопроса, - прохрипел Мерлин. – Просто попроси хорошо. Скажи мне, о чем мне нельзя рассказывать. Просто скажи мне.

Он тяжело сглотнул и Артур с шумом втянул воздух, почувствовав движение его кадыка. Он застыл на несколько мгновений, словно не понимая смысла слов. Затем мотнул головой.

\- Никому не говори о том, что ты теперь знаешь обо мне. Никому. Ничего, – неожиданно хрипло пробормотал он. И, прикрыв глаза, с видимым трудом добавил:

\- Пожалуйста.

В повисшей в комнате тишине было слышно только отдаленный шум с рыночной площади. Мерлин вдруг понял, что наверняка выглядит глупо, и постарался убрать с лица по-идиотски изумленное выражение. Рука Артура все еще была у него на горле, но уже не сжимая, просто касаясь, и от этого прикосновения, от того, насколько близко они стояли друг к другу, тепло разливалось по всему телу. Он только сейчас заметил, что их разделяет всего несколько сантиметров.

\- Не скажу, - сказал он тихо. – И не сказал бы, даже если бы ты не попросил. От меня никто ни о чем не узнает.

Пальцы Артура дрогнули и легонько погладили ключицы Мерлина.

\- Ну ты и свинья, все-таки… - пробормотал он. – Тощая, бестолковая свинья…

Он отступил на шаг, но Мерлин оказался быстрее и, пропустив пальцы сквозь волосы на его затылке, притянул Артура обратно.

\- Свинья, согласен, - улыбнулся он. – Зато теперь я точно знаю.

\- Что ты знаешь? – Артур мотнул головой, пытаясь стряхнуть его руку. – Отпусти!

\- Знаю, что ты меня ни с кем не перепутал, что это вообще была не случайность. Что я не просто под руку подвернулся. Правда ведь? – Мерлин царапнул кожу на его затылке, и Артур зажмурился, подаваясь навстречу его ладони.

Волшебник понял, что это и есть правильный ответ.

Губы Артура были теплыми и сухими, как и прошлой ночью. И немного несмелыми, словно для Артура каждый поцелуй был шагом по тонкому льду. Мерлин легонько потянул его на себя, стараясь не разрушить это хрупкое мгновение, и Артур подался к нему всем телом.

Солнечные лучи перешли с кровати на дощатый пол. Где-то за стеной по мостовой процокали подковы. Мерлин понял, что мог бы стоять так часами – зажмурившись, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Артуру, обмениваясь нежными, практически невесомыми поцелуями, слушая его тяжелое дыхание.

Внизу хлопнула дверь и от резкого звука красота рассыпалась. Артур подался немного назад, переводя дыхание, и за один такой безумный, поплывший взгляд можно было отдать все королевство.

\- Доспехи! – страшным шепотом произнес он

\- Что? – удивленно переспросил Мерлин, потихоньку приходя в себя.

\- Доспехи! – уже увереннее сказал Артур, отступая назад. – Отшлифовать. Сейчас. Ну, сегодня. Доспехи!!!

И, отодвинув Мерлина, пулей вылетел из комнаты. Снизу раздался страшный грохот, и хлопнула дверь.

Мерлин прислонился к стене, понимая, что улыбается, как полный кретин. Доспехи, хм… Он провел пальцами по своим губам, и тепло опять разлилось по всему телу.

Вниз он спустился как раз в тот момент, когда Гаюс, развернул кусок мешковины, влюбленными глазами рассматривал какие-то жуткие замерзшие корешки. Два стула, очевидно перешедшие дорогу Артуру, валялись у стены.

\- А зачем Артур приходил? – спросил Гаюс, все еще не отрывая взгляда от своих бесценных растений. – Сто лет его здесь не было.

Мерлин рассеянно оглянулся.

\- Ммм… Артур? А! За каким-то воском для… чего-то…

\- Хм.. – Гаюс протянул руку и взял со стола баночку, ту самую, которую Мерлин отдал Артуру. – А это тогда что?

\- Воск! – расхохотался Мерлин. – Для до… дос… доспехов!


	3. Chapter 3

Снег скрипел под подошвами, когда Мерлин, внимательно глядя под ноги, шел через двор. Нужно пройти еще один двор, затем двери, затем лестница, коридоры, направо, опять направо, и в пятую по счету дверь. А там Артур. И как с ним себя вести теперь – это вопрос.

На лестнице он наткнулся на Гвен, которая, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, спешила вниз.

\- О! – она остановилась и окинула Мерлина возмущенным взглядом. – Ну вот, кто-то с самого утра бегает, как белка в колесе, а кто-то еще даже не начинал! Еще и вместо того, чтобы радоваться, хмурится. Вот где справедливость?

\- Нет в мире справедливости, Гвен! – улыбнулся Мерлин. – Всегда меньше работает тот, кто лучше прячется.

\- Ух, не зря в тебя дети помидорами бросались! – засмеялась она. – Кстати, ты с Артуром и правда поосторожнее. Он что-то сегодня очень мрачный. А сам перестань хмуриться. Тебе не идет, - и побежала дальше, махнув на прощание рукой.

«Вот завалила бы Моргана тебя на кровать, зацеловала до потери сознания, а потом на тебя же за это злилась, - подумал Мерлин. - Вот тогда бы я на тебя посмотрел!».

Картинка в его воображении получилась довольно интригующей, и он, покачав головой и покраснев, как маков цвет, поплелся дальше. Судя по тому, что сказала Гвиневер, Артур опять впал в тяжкие раздумья. Конечно, ведь в мире, где за каждым поворотом притаились грифоны, злые колдуньи и подозрительные друиды, нужно впадать в панику именно из-за нескольких поцелуев! Ну ладно, из-за нескольких неплохих поцелуев. Очень неплохих…

Артур стоял у окна и смотрел вниз, во двор, плечи напряжены, похоже, утреннее настроение опять к нему вернулось. Видимо, он начинает накручивать себя с утроенной силой, стоит оставить его одного. Интересно, подумал Мерлин, почему общая судьба у него должна быть именно с этим высокомерным, грубым, невозможным, замечатель…

Услышав стук закрывшейся двери, Артур вздрогнул, но не обернулся.

«Ну вот что с ним нужно сделать, чтобы он наконец-то расслабился?» - подумал Мерлин и опять покраснел, невольно представив себе несколько способов. Да что с ним сегодня происходит?

\- Сегодня опять учения? – первым начал он, потому что молчать дальше было бы глупо.

\- Ну и? – довольно резко бросил Артур, не отрывая взгляд от засыпанной снегом площади.

\- Да так, ничего… - пробормотал Мерлин.

Артур, казалось, даже немного смутился.

\- Да я не… Я не… - промямлил он, и, повернувшись, скользнул взглядом по лицу Мерлина. И от его отчаянного, растерянного взгляда у Мерлина сильнее забилось сердце.

\- Слушай, ну хватит, а? – неуклюже обогнув кресло, волшебник подошел к Артуру почти вплотную. – Опять это: «Я не… Ты не понимаешь…». Чего я не понимаю? - и, немного поколебавшись, положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Ты что?!.. – Артур вздрогнул и отшатнулся в сторону, словно обжегся.

Но Мерлин это предвидел. Положив ладонь ему на живот, он притянул Артура ближе к себе и уткнулся носом в его затылок. Артур простым движением руки мог швырнуть его через всю комнату, но он был уверен, что сейчас этого не сделает.

\- Отпусти! – второй раз за это утро хрипло пробормотал принц.

Мерлин чувствовал, что его пальцы защипало, как в моменты, когда он произносил заклинания. Гаюс когда-то говорил, что магия вокруг. Что дружба, любовь, привязанность – это тоже магия. Видимо, это все-таки правда.

Мышцы Артура напряглись под его ладонями, и у Мерлина засосало под ложечкой. Так приятно, что даже больно.

\- Не отпущу, пока не расскажешь, в чем дело, - сказал он и прижался губами к горячей коже на шее Артура.

По телу Артура прошла дрожь.

\- Правда, отпусти, - прошептал он, и, вопреки своим словам, подался навстречу следующему поцелую. – Ты все равно ничего не понимаешь…

\- Это я уже слышал, - улыбнулся Мерлин и крепче прижал его к себе. – По-моему, я все прекрасно понимаю. Ты до сих пор думаешь, что никому нельзя доверять, никому нельзя знать о том, что тебе нравятся…

Артур кивнул. Мерлин почувствовал, что он потихоньку расслабляется в его руках, и легко потерся носом о его шею.

\- Перестань, - пробормотал Артур, тем не менее, немного откидывая голову назад. – Мне это не нужно. Ты пообещал, что никто не узнает, и мне этого достаточно. Не нужно этих самопожертвований…

\- Вот оно что! - Мерлин рассмеялся и мягко поцеловал то самое место за ухом Артура, о котором помнил с прошлой ночи. – Никаких жертв, никакой жалости. Я просто отвечаю на твой вчерашний поцелуй. Потому что хочу. Вот и все.

Плечи Артура опять напряглись, и Мерлин покрепче обнял его второй рукой, поглаживая пальцами широкую грудь и теребя шнуровку рубашки.

\- Расскажи мне. Почему ты так переживал из-за Морганы?

Артур тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ну… Я на самом деле не очень хорошо помню, что я вчера говорил, - Мерлину на секунду показалось, что даже уши Артура немного покраснели. – Просто… Ну, мне всю жизнь говорят о том, каким королем я буду, какая ответственность на меня ляжет, что я должен знать, что должен уметь… Я уже сейчас совсем не такой, каким должен быть. Все это видят. Особенно он, - он замолчал на секунду.

Его сердце сильно и быстро стучало под ладонью Мерлина. - И если бы он только знал…

\- О чем? – волшебник прижался лицом к затылку Артура, и потому слова получились немного смазанными. – Что тебе не нравятся женщины?

\- Ну, да… - уши Артура окончательно покраснели. - То есть, нет. А Моргана… Весь двор говорит, что она была бы для меня лучшей партией. И это правда. Она мне нравится, действительно нравится, с самого детства. Но не больше. Я вижу ее красоту, но она меня не трогает. Совсем. Ведь это же… М-м-м… - он не договорил, потому что Мерлин опять лизнул его затылок.

\- По-моему, ты слишком много над этим думаешь, - прошептал волшебник. – И зря думаешь, что должен быть каким-то другим. Люди тебя любят, действительно любят. Именно потому, что ты не такой, как твой отец. И лучше всех это понимает именно он. Я знаю, ты боишься, что всех разочаруешь. Только зря, ты будешь для Камелота лучшим королем.

И он, уже не сдерживаясь, принялся покрывать поцелуями шею Артура, ключицы, затылок, пытаясь проникнуть под воротник. Артур тяжело дышал, будто плавясь под его ласками. Он накрыл своими ладонями руки Мерлина, переплетая пальцы, а затем слегка повернул голову и нашел его губы. В их поцелуе не осталось и следа той утренней легкости и нежности, только горячее, тяжелое желание.

Артур не выдержал первым. Осторожно освободившись от рук Мерлина, он повернулся и прижал его к стене, заводя руки за голову и лишая любой возможности вырваться. Волшебник улыбнулся про себя – Артур, принц Артур никогда не мог надолго отдать контроль над ситуацией в чужие руки. И на этом связные мысли закончились, потому что Артур вжался в него бедрами, не прекращая поцелуя. Теперь власть была в его руках, и ему это явно нравилось. Не отпуская рук Мерлина, он провел языком по его шее и легонько прикусил кожу ключицы. Мерлин понял, что еще несколько движений - и они окончательно потеряют голову.

\- Артур… - пробормотал он, руки скользнули по волосам, утонули в них.

Принц поднял голову. Глаза у него были абсолютно безумные, и Мерлин окончательно забыл, о чем только что хотел сказать. Задыхаясь, он просто обнял его крепче. Кровь стучала в висках, заглушая любые мысли. Магия, действительно магия.

Артур прижался губами к виску Мерлина, и его пальцы скользнули по его груди, погладили живот и спустились ниже, еще ниже…

В дверь забарабанили.

\- Сир! Вас ждут на плацу! – пробасил один из рыцарей. – Послы уже прибыли.

Артур замер на мгновение.

\- Иду! Уже выхожу! – крикнул он. – А о ваших манерах, сэр, мы еще сегодня поговорим.

Затем повернулся к Мерлину и, замявшись на мгновение, мягко поцеловал его.

\- Честное слово, если нам еще хоть раз помешают, я начну думать, что это какое-то проклятие! Ты… – он снова заглянул в глаза Мерлина, словно проверяя его реакцию. – Никуда не уходи, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся волшебник. Он взял с кровати плащ принца и помог ему разобраться с кольчугой. – Я никуда не уйду.

Артур сделал несколько шагов к двери, но вдруг развернулся и, обняв его, еще раз прижался к его губам.

\- Не уходи. Я недолго. Подожди меня.

И, не оглядываясь, вышел из комнаты.

Мерлин обвел взглядом спальню. Несмотря на все поцелуи, работы Артур оставил ему предостаточно. Побродив из угла в угол, он принялся неспешно собирать разбросанную по всей комнате одежду, закатившиеся под стол части доспехов, исписанные клочки бумаги. Но растянуть это занятие надолго ему не удалось.

Немного повозившись со щеколдой, Мерлин все же открыл окно и впустил в комнату свежий, морозный воздух. Северный ветер принес непогоду, и небо затянуло черными тучами. Мерлин чувствовал, что грядущая буря с каждой минутой становится все сильнее и яростнее.

На плацу начали зажигать факелы. Где-то там, на белом снегу мелькнул красный плащ Артура.

Прикрыв окно, Мерлин тихо вышел из комнаты.  
 ****


	4. Chapter 4

Он абсолютно точно знал, что этого делать нельзя. Что это опасно и глупо. Что он слишком многим рискует. Но в таком настроении ему хотелось горы свернуть, лишь бы перенаправить куда-то переполняющую его энергию.

  
«Я совсем ненадолго» - уговаривал он сам себя, спускаясь по ступенькам. Он успеет вернуться до прихода Артура. И потом…

Мерлин перепрыгнул через две ступеньки, нога поехала дальше по скользкому мрамору, и он едва успел схватиться за перила. Вот, опять он ведет себя, как полный идиот. Полный идиот, который собирается ради какой-то ерунды поставить под угрозу свою жизнь и свободу. Не много же ему нужно для того, чтобы потерять голову… Внимательно глядя под ноги, он дошел до конца лестницы и толкнул тяжелую дверь.

Тучи закрыли собой все небо. Подул северный ветер, холодный, пронизывающий до костей. Волшебник, сунув руки в карманы, быстро зашагал через площадь.

Глупо было вообще выходить из комнаты. Если Артур вернется и не застанет его там, он опять черти что подумает. А опять проводить с ним длительные беседы у Мерлина уже не хватит сил. Кто бы подумал, что Артур, его вечная заноза, на самом деле настолько мнительный? Потому даже выходить из комнаты не стоило. Но сидеть на месте, ничего не делая, и только ждать – это было невыносимо. Странно, давно с ним такого не было. Очень давно. Честно говоря, так он себя чувствовал только однажды, еще совсем подростком. Неужели…

***

Гаюса опять не было. Наверное, пошел копать очередную мерзлую гадость. Мерлин побродил по комнате, растирая замерзшие руки. Итак, вариантов всего два – делать или не делать. Он выглянул в окно, и на мгновение ему показалось, что он слышит сердитое ворчание бури. Мерлин вздохнул и поплелся наверх, в свою комнату.  
  
Книга лежала там же, где он ее и оставил – под кроватью, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, завернутая в кусок мешковины. Почувствовав настроение хозяина, она радостно завибрировала. Мерлин торопливо пролистнул несколько страниц. Вот оно, именно то заклинание, которое ему нужно. Он и забыл, какое оно длинное. Запоминать – ненадежно, переписывать – долго… А с колдовскими книгами подмышкой по Камелоту ходят только самоубийцы. Или слабоумные дурачки. Судя по тому, что с ним сегодня творится, он - явно последнее.

Мерлин попытался захлопнуть книгу, но она явно хотела сказать ему о чем-то. Древние страницы с тихим шелестом перевернулись и открыли лист, исписанный красивыми старинными буквами. Мерлин с удивлением посмотрел на надпись: «Истинные чувства откроет…»…

Он перечитал страницу еще раз.

\- Думаешь? – спросил он у книги, недоверчиво проводя пальцами по строкам. Мята, веточка вербены, яблоко, имбирь…

\- Ты уверена? – пробормотал он и покачал головой. Вот, еще одно доказательство. Кто, будучи в здравом уме, разговаривает с книгами?

Он бережно завернул ее в кусок ткани и положил в сумку, накрыв сверху старой рубашкой. Остается только надеяться на то, что никому не придет в голову поинтересоваться, что же все-таки таскает в сумке слуга принца.

***

В галерее замка он встретил Моргану. Она стояла у парапета и задумчиво рассматривала какой-то листок бумаги.

\- Мерлин! – окликнула она его, шагнув навстречу. - Подожди!

Волшебник повернулся к ней, стараясь не показать своей досады. Как же все-таки не вовремя!

\- Ты не видел Артура? – рассеяно спросила она, машинально сворачивая листик бумаги, который держала в руках.

\- Видел, - Мерлин знал, что краснеет, но Моргана, судя по всему, не обратила на это внимания. – Там ведь турнир, показательный.

\- Ой, действительно! Я и забыла совсем… - она вдруг замолчала, рассматривая его сумку.

\- Все в порядке? – как можно беззаботнее спросил Мерлин, чувствуя, как его сердце пропустило удар.

\- Да, просто… - Моргана ненадолго отвела взгляд от сумки и опять посмотрела на нее, еще сильнее нахмурившись. Потом покачала головой и улыбнулась. – Все хорошо. Просто почудилось. Ты спешишь? Не буду тебя задерживать. Мне нужно приготовиться к ужину… - она замялась. – Артур ведь вечно чем-то занят…

Она покраснела. Мерлин в этот момент поспорил бы на что угодно, что она действительно будет замечательной королевой. Но вот для какого короля…

Он нырнул в ближайшую дверь и наконец-то смог перевести дыхание. Неизвестно, осознает ли Моргана когда-нибудь свой дар, но он у нее определенно есть.

Поднимаясь вверх по темной лестнице, он думал об Утере. Что же все-таки окажется сильнее – ненависть к волшебству или… Ради всего Камелота Мерлин надеялся, что когда-нибудь люди, такие как он, такие, как Моргана, смогут жить открыто, не скрывая своих возможностей.

Он споткнулся о последнюю ступеньку и едва не разбил нос о дверь. Сегодня он уже явно побил все мыслимые рекорды неуклюжести. Так, с этого момента нельзя делать ни одного лишнего движения, ни одного лишнего жеста. Глубоко вздохнув, он прочитал заклинание, и дверь открылась. Он был на крыше замка и весь Камелот был у него на ладони.


	5. Chapter 5

Мерлин сделал несколько осторожных шагов по заснеженной площадке. Казалось, что стало еще холоднее. Ветер бросал в лицо горсти мелкой снежной крошки, обещая сильную метель. Если ничего не сделать, Камелот к утру заметет по самые крыши, и они окажутся отрезанными от внешнего мира на несколько дней, если не недель.

Мерлин облизнул губы и размял ладони, пытаясь настроиться на нужный лад. Ни в какой другой день ему бы и в голову не пришло ничего подобного. Потому что, согласно книгам и нравоучениям Гаюса, в магии вряд ли есть что-то сложнее, чем управление погодой. Не удивительно, что этим занимались либо очень опытные маги, которые до этого сотворили не одно сложное заклинание, либо такие глупые, влюбленные мальчишки, как он.

Влюбленные… Черт!

Неловкими, замерзшими пальцами Мерлин вытащил книгу из сумки и расстегнул древние замки. Книга сама открылась на нужной странице. Итак, сначала выпустить, затем успокоить, затем компенсировать…

Мерлин присел на корточки, с опаской поглядывая вниз. Не хватало еще загреметь вниз с крыши! Замечательный финал жизни великого волшебника – он упал с крыши и сломал шею, унеся тайну и смысл своего последнего заклинания с собой! Вот бы Утер порадовался, если бы узнал.

Он осторожно положил книгу на снег и почти не удивился, когда через мгновение снег растаял под ее старинной обложкой. Удивительно было другое – она столько времени пылилась у него под кроватью, и почему-то решила показать свой характер только сейчас. Хотя… Именно сейчас это и было ему нужно.

Мерлин зачем-то еще раз посмотрел вниз. Затем набрал полные пригоршни снега, растер им руки и начал читать заклинание.

Ему и раньше часто казалось, что творить заклинание – как оттягивать тетиву лука, очень тугую, слишком тугую. С каждым словом тянуть все сложнее, каждая мышца и каждый нерв напрягается до боли, и под конец уже не можешь думать ни о чем другом, кроме того, чтобы наконец-то отпустить ее. И последнее слово обычно позволяет попасть в цель. А до тех пор, до последнего слова, весь вес заклинания лежит на плечах и грозит раздавить тебя в любое мгновение.

Но он никогда не подумал бы, что будет настолько сложно. Каждое слово давалось ему с трудом, незнакомые звуки путались, словно нарочно хотели забрать как можно больше сил. Ему казалось, что он руками царапает черные тучи, пытаясь завершить первое действие – выпустить. К окончанию первой части заговора Мерлин был совсем измотан. Он едва нашел в себе силы подняться на ноги, чтобы одновременно с последним словом подбросить в воздух новую пригоршню снега.

И в этот момент пошел снег. Снежные вихри налетели со всех сторон, грозя сбить с ног, растоптать, засыпать, похоронить заживо. Мерлин пригнул голову, стараясь всеми силами устоять против порывов ветра. Только сейчас он заметил, что книга светилась тем самым зеленоватым светом, который он видел лишь однажды, в ту ночь, когда Гаюс подарил ему ее. Ни одна снежинка не могла коснуться ее и ни одна страница не дрогнула даже под самыми сильными ударами ветра. Он бережно взял ее в руки, и тот же свет окутал его с ног до головы, не пропуская ни снег, ни холод. Вытянув руку вперед, он начал читать вторую часть заклинания, больше похожую на колыбельную. Вторая часть – упокоить. Тетива опять начала натягиваться, но в этот раз было легче. Прочитав несколько строк, он почувствовал, что буря успокаивается. Ветер стих, и небо немного посветлело. Снегопад продолжался, но стал намного мягче, и снег большими хлопьями ложился на старинную черепицу.  
Третий этап – компенсировать. Мерлин положил книгу и поднял обе руки вверх. Как там написано? Легко, но настойчиво. Ему казалось, что он размазывает снежные тучи по небу, распределяя их на большую территорию, тем самым укрощая их силу. От усталости не осталось и следа. Сейчас ему все было под силу, словно его возможности утроились. Не доверяя ослабевшим коленям, он опустился на снег и попытался унять дрожь в руках. Замечательное ощущение! Невероятное и абсолютно замечательное!

Он огляделся по сторонам. Люди выходили из домов, с недоумением разглядывая пушистый снег, тихо падающий на улицы Камелота, и улыбались друг другу. Бури не будет, метели не будет. Мерлин очень надеялся, что никто из них не заметит его - маленькую фигурку, скорчившуюся за одной из башен замка. И уж тем более не поймет, что это он только что совершил невозможное. Просто так, потому что у него было хорошее настроение…  
 ****


	6. Chapter 6

Мерлин ввалился в комнату, дрожа от холода. Все-таки такие опыты лучше проводить весной на солнышке, а не в самый мороз на крыше, обдуваемой всеми ветрами. Он бросил сумку на пол и принялся отряхивать волосы и куртку от снега. От заклинания должно было стать теплее, но он, видимо, все-таки что-то не учел.

Мерлин застыл, задумавшись. Ведь точно же что-то было, неужели он забыл часть заговора? Он настолько ушел в свои мысли, что не заметил Гаюса, который вышел из своей коморки и, судя по голосу и насупленным бровям, был явно чем-то очень недоволен.

\- А? Что? – дернулся Мерлин, когда ему в плечо попало старое, небрежно свернутое полотенце.

\- Я спрашиваю, что ты натворил? – старик нахмурился еще сильнее, постукивая по столу пустой колбой. – Ну, я жду! Твоих ведь рук дело?

\- Ну да, - Мерлин не хотел улыбаться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Давно он не испытывал такого чистого, ничем не замутненного счастья.

\- На меня это не действует! – прикрикнул Гаюс, но по его лицу было видно, что он немного смягчился. – Что я тебе говорил о магии на территории Камелота? Хочешь, чтобы тебе голову отрубили? И меня заодно лишить заслуженной спокойной пенсии?

\- Слушай, - Мерлин бросил сумку и насквозь промокшую куртку на пол. – Я все понимаю, честно! Нет, правда, понимаю. Не надо было этого делать. Но ты себе представляешь, что было бы, если бы началась метель? Мы бы на несколько недель остались без еды. Никто ведь в этом году не ждал снега так рано, тем более таких бурь! А так дороги можно будет расчищать понемногу… Не злись на меня, хорошо?

\- Не злись, как же! – проворчал знахарь. Но любопытство взяло верх. – Как тебе это удалось? Такое не каждому опытному колдуну под силу!

\- Не знаю! – Мерлин улыбнулся еще шире. – Понятия не имею. Я думал, что ничего не получится. Или что меня на куски разорвет. Я что-то похожее только на острове пробовал, но там каждый камень помогает. А потом мне книга помогла, - он вдруг вспомнил, как радостно обнимались улицах жители города, радуясь, что им не грозит голод, и опять улыбнулся. Что толку от волшебства, если не можешь его использовать тогда, когда нужно?

Гаюс приподнял одну бровь.

\- Книга помогла?

\- Правда, помогла! – Мерлин открыл сумку и потряс книгой у него перед лицом.

\- Книга?

\- Ну да.

\- Помогла?

\- Ну да.

\- Хм… - Гаюс, прищурившись, как-то странно посмотрел на него. – Ты сегодня ничего не пробовал вот из той банки?

\- Очень смешно!

Но ничто не могло испортить ему настроение. Повернувшись спиной к старому ворчуну, Мерлин принялся заворачивать книгу. А у нее явно были другие планы. Страницы мягко зашелестели и снова открыли ему тот самый заговор.

\- Гаюс! – не оборачиваясь, позвал Мерлин. Чем черт не шутит! Если уж сегодня ему так везет…

\- Ну?

\- У нас есть имбирь?

***

Обратно в замок Мерлин бежал со всех ног, пытаясь просчитать, вернулся Артур или нет. Ему почему-то только сейчас пришло в голову, что из-за начавшейся метели турнир вполне могли сократить, а то и вовсе отменить. Он обогнул пустые прилавки и с ужасом заметил, что в двери трактира, смеясь и дурачась, заходит группа рыцарей. Ой-ой-ой!

Он бежал дальше, ругая себя последними словами. Как можно было так долго копаться? А что, если он уже пришел? И решил, что Мерлин передумал?

В коридорах замка царило оживление. Большой прием сегодня не планировался, но все были в хорошем настроении, как и вчера, когда только выпал первый снег. Служанки носились от двери к двери, таская охапки одежды, постельного белья, подсвечники…

Так, направо, опять направо, и в пятую по счету… Мерлин распахнул дверь и окинул комнату взглядом. В углу стояли мокрые сапоги, те самые, в которых сегодня был Артур. У него за спиной зашелестела занавеска, Мерлин повернулся и оказался в руках Артура.


	7. Chapter 7

Плащ принца промок насквозь, как и остальная одежда. Но Мерлин было все равно. Артур сгреб его в охапку, сильнее прижимая к себе, и он с облегчением провел ладонью по его влажным волосам.

\- Я думал, ты ушел, - прошептал Артур и нежно потерся носом о его шею.

Мерлин аккуратно опустил сумку на пол, и наконец-то смог обнять Артура обеими руками.

\- Я же сказал, что не уйду, - улыбнулся он. – Просто нужно было кое-что дома взять.

Они простояли так несколько минут, не двигаясь, просто держась друг за друга, привыкая друг к другу. Мерлин, незаметно щелкнув застежкой, стянул с Артура плащ, с которого ручьями лилась вода.

Потом, едва не вывихнув запястье, с трудом ослабил крепление доспехов и металлические детали, зазвенев, рассыпались по полу. Артур пошевелил освободившимся плечом, провел ладонью по его спине и вдруг зашипел от боли.

\- Черт! – пробормотал он, удивленно рассматривая свою кисть. Костяшки его правой руки были стесаны и покрыты запекшейся кровью.

Мерлин недоуменно посмотрел на его руку.

\- Ничего себе! Как это ты?

\- Не знаю, - Артур задумчиво нахмурился. – Видимо, когда перчатку заклинило… - он присел на край кровати, продолжая рассматривать поврежденную кожу. – Я еще подумал, что какое-то ощущение странное…

\- А кто-то еще говорит, что это я на ровном месте падаю, – тихо пробормотал Мерлин, роясь в шкафу. Разумеется, когда нужно, в этой комнате нельзя найти ни одного чистого куска ткани! Перебрав горы рубашек, брюк и постельного белья, он все-таки смог откопать старую, но чистую наволочку. Прихватив миску с водой, он вернулся к принцу. – Как можно не заметить, что разбил себе полруки? – спросил он, отрывая от наволочки две полоски ткани. – Это же не одежду порвать, все-таки можно почувствовать.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он присел перед Артуром на корточки и взял его руку. Чтобы там Гаюс не говорил, а он не так уж и плохо разбирался в лечении ран. По крайней мере, дома, в Эалдоре, ему все доверяли. Быстро смочив одну из тряпок, он осторожно промыл рану, оттирая засохшую кровь, и почувствовал, что Артур крепче сжимает его пальцы.

\- Да, знаю, что больно, но потерпи, хорошо? Сейчас забинтую, будет лучше… - он приложил к ранкам любимую мазь Гаюса, которая, по его уверениям, помогала от любых повреждений, и, аккуратно заматывая руку, поднял взгляд на Артура.

Тот смотрел на него, не отрываясь, даже не поморщившись от неприятных ощущений. Просто смотрел, не говоря ни слова, как тогда, на крепостной стене. Или в лабиринте, когда они решали, кому пить яд из кубка. Просто смотрел, честно и открыто, сильнее сжимая руку Мерлина, переплетая их пальцы. Мерлин моргнул, и опустил глаза, пряча край самодельного бинта под повязку.

\- Иди сюда! – прошептал Артур.

Он настойчиво потянул руку Мерлина и заставил его сесть рядом. Его губы и руки были холодными, но от их прикосновений Мерлину почему-то становилось все жарче. Артур, скользнув рукой по затылку, притянул его ближе, и они сползли на холодный дощатый пол, не прекращая целоваться.

\- Подожди! – выдохнул Мерлин, заставив себя отстраниться.

Принц попытался притянуть его обратно, но он отодвинулся дальше. В глазах Артура на мгновение мелькнуло что-то похожее на испуг.

\- Да нет, нет, что ты! – Мерлин обнял его и легонько потерся носом о его нос. – Не в том дело.

\- А в чем? – хрипло спросил Артур, тем не менее, опять расслабляясь.

\- Нужно с тебя все это снять, - Мерлин кивнул на его рубашку.

\- Снимай, - усмехнулся принц. – Я не против, - он облокотился на кровать и насмешливо прикусил губу.

\- Я серьезно, - Мерлин вскочил на ноги и опять принялся рыться в шкафу. Он снова чувствовал взгляд Артура лопатками, но сейчас это было приятное ощущение. – На тебе нитки сухой нет. Хочешь воспаление легких?

\- Хочу! – недовольно проворчал Артур, поднимаясь на ноги. – Буду лежать в кровати и есть пирожные. А ты будешь за мной ухаживать. И никаких почетных караулов, никаких беглых друидов! Красота!

Не прекращая возмущаться, он все же стянул кольчугу. Мерлин бросил ему полотенце, и принялся вынимать из сумки то, что с большим трудом собрал у себя по всему дому. Мята, вербена, имбирь, яблоко, чищеный миндаль…

Под ноги ему полетели мокрые брюки, ремень и рубашка.

\- Все, доволен? Если хотел, чтобы я разделся, мог бы и прямо сказать, - Артур, завернувшись по пояс в полотенце, сидел на краю кровати. – Хватит возиться, иди сюда.

\- Сейчас, еще секунду. Чай заварю.

Мерлин попытался как можно точнее вспомнить рецепт, подсказанный книгой, и поставил на горелку металлическую чашу, в которой вода обычно закипала за несколько минут. Затем уложил в нее мяту и поломал веточку вербены на мелкие кусочки. «Имбирь покрошить, яблоко порезать на дольки…». Он смешал все вместе и оставил ненадолго на огне.

\- Сколько можно возиться? – возмутился Артур, залезая с ногами на кровать. Мерлин, отвлекшись от приготовления напитка, принялся вытирать его мокрые волосы полотенцем.

\- Еще чуть-чуть, не ворчи. Это старый рецепт, тебе понравится, - сказал он, и, увернувшись от рук принца, вернулся к горелке.

«Надеюсь, это хоть не очень противно на вкус», - подумал волшебник. Почему-то большинство зелий, которые он в своей жизни пробовал, были в лучшем случае похожи на отвар из соломы.

Аккуратно придерживая чашу, он перелил горячий напиток в кубок Артура и добавил туда немного вина. Ну, ладно, попробуем. И пускай все получится так, как ему хочется.

\- Э нет, так дело не пойдет! – Артур вытянулся на покрывале во весь рост, и Мерлин отвел глаза, чтобы не таращиться на его голую грудь. – Сначала сними рубашку, а потом залазь ко мне. Тогда так и быть, попробую твой чай.

Мерлин вынужден был признать, что такой Артур, веселый и уверенный в себе, ему тоже очень нравился. Прищурившись, он поставил кубок и тарелочку с миндалем на столик у кровати и быстро стянул рубашку. Ему никогда особо не нравилось, когда его рассматривают, но от взгляда Артура вся неловкость куда-то исчезла.

Протянув принцу кубок, он тоже забрался на кровать с ногами. Артур с сомнением рассматривал его напиток.

\- Ладно, там вино, значит, совсем ужасным он быть не может, - проговорил он, делая глоток. И тут же удивленно посмотрел на Мерлина. – Почему ты раньше это не делал? Очень вкусно! – он отхлебнул еще, и еще, зажмурившись от удовольствия.

Мерлин быстро выхватил у него кубок, и тоже сделал три глотка. Затем разгрыз орешек и протянул второй Артуру.

\- Тебе никто не говорил, что пить из чужой чашки некрасиво? – улыбнулся Артур, жуя миндаль. – Почему ты пьешь мой чай?

\- Потому что из чужой чашки всегда вкуснее, - улыбнулся волшебник.

Артур отпил еще глоток, сам протянул кубок волшебнику и захрустел орехами. Вытянувшись на кровати, они по очереди отхлебывали напиток, и Артур задумчиво водил пальцами по его голым плечам. Когда кубок опустел, он нетерпеливо отставил его в сторону, прижимая Мерлина к себе, и принялся целовать его – губы, шею, плечи…

Мерлин запустил руки в волосы Артура, отвечая на поцелуи. В книге было написано, что действие напитка проявляется через 10-15 минут после того, как чашей обменялись впервые. То есть еще минуты три нужно подождать.

Он не мог сказать, что не верит Артуру или сомневается в нем. Но все произошло настолько быстро и сумбурно, что он и в своих чувствах был не уверен. И книга это почувствовала. Этот заговор должен был показать им их истинные чувства, их настоящее отношение друг к другу. Ему сложно было представить, каким образом это может произойти, но ему нужно было узнать. Потому что все смешалось в кучу – ему нравился Артур, и, одновременно, его заносчивость безумно раздражала его, и он немного жалел его, потому что на его плечах лежали надежды и ожидания всего королевства.

И вместе с тем ему казалось, что он слишком хорошо знает его, хотя, по сути, не знал о принце почти ничего.

К тому же всегда оставалась возможность того, что Артур сейчас опомнится и поймет, что по ошибке попал в одну постель со своим слугой, который всегда выводил его из себя своей медлительностью и глупостью. Мерлин вдруг понял, что изо всех сил надеется на то, что это неправда.

Тепло от выпитого напитка, от горячего вина разлилось по всему телу, прогревая волшебника до кончиков пальцев. Звуки вдруг стали более смазанными, а ощущения более острыми, и, когда Артур прикусил кожу на его ключицах, Мерлин не смог сдержать стон.

Артур поднял голову и удивленно посмотрел на него, словно впервые.

\- Мерлин? Ты чувствуешь? Как-то странно, такое ощущение…, - он замялся, пытаясь подобрать слова.

Мерлин зажмурился. Вот оно. Он отвернулся, стараясь взять себя в руки, и попытался встать с кровати.

Горячая рука Артура легла ему на грудь, вынуждая лечь обратно. Принц прижал его руки к кровати, соединяя их ладони, переплетая пальцы.

\- Куда? – прошептал он ему на ухо, - Мы еще не закончили. Я тебя так просто не отпущу.

Он вжался в него всем телом, продолжая покрывать поцелуями его плечи. И Мерлину вдруг пришло в голову, что Артур целует его, как равного. Так, словно он не его слуга, так, словно они оба свободные люди и ничем никому не обязаны.

Словно в подтверждение его мыслей Артур скользнул по его груди ниже и лизнул его сосок. Мерлин прикусил свою ладонь, боясь дышать, потому что теперь он понял, каким образом действует напиток. И понял, что это значит, хотя в это ему было очень сложно поверить.

Артур, поглаживая его живот, еще раз лизнул его сосок и накрыл ртом второй. А потом, тяжело дыша, провел языком линию вниз, к пупку.

\- Ты что? – с трудом проговорил Мерлин. Его руки против воли хозяина сминали тонкое покрывало. – Не надо, правда…

Артур на мгновение приподнялся и мягко прикусил его нижнюю губу.

\- Тише. Пока я не передумал…

Он спустился ниже, еще ниже и вдруг накрыл его ртом. Мерлин вскрикнул, стараясь не дернуться, и только крепче сжал руками покрывало. Никто и никогда не ласкал его так. Мерлин зажмурился и откинулся назад, понимая, что надолго его не хватит. Это было хорошо, очень хорошо. Слишком хорошо.

Он всхлипнул, выгибаясь дугой. Артур обхватил его под поясницей и крепко прижал к себе, не оставляя никакой возможности вырваться. И сильные руки принца придерживали его все время, пока он не перестал вздрагивать.

\- Черт! Черт! – пробормотал Мерлин, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя. Артур прижался к нему, дрожа всем телом, и Мерлин скользнул рукой ниже, под смявшееся полотенце.

Артур закусил губы и прикрыл глаза, толкаясь навстречу его ладони. Он тоже был на грани и после нескольких движений тихо вскрикнул, крепче прижимаясь к Мерлину.

***

Он не помнил, сколько времени они лежали, обнявшись, чувствуя, как жар постепенно смягчается, уходит. Просто лежали и негромко разговаривали. Он даже не очень хорошо помнил, о чем.

Единственное, что он помнил о той ночи – это нежное, теплое ощущение счастья, где-то в солнечном сплетении. Все-таки напиток рассказал правду, очень нужную и слишком невероятную, чтобы в нее поверить сразу.

***

\- Смотри, какой снегопад, - плотнее укутавшись в одеяло, Мерлин подошел к стеклу. Снег шел, не переставая, и городские крыши были покрыты им, словно сахарной глазурью. – Поздно уже, мне нужно идти.

Теплая рука Артура потрепала его затылок.

\- Никуда ты не пойдешь, - твердо сказал он. – Сам говоришь – снегопад. Нечего в такую погоду по двору бродить. Иди сюда, холодно.

Мерлину показалось, что снежные звездочки за окном, прекратив на мгновение свой сложный танец, весело подмигнули ему.


End file.
